Family Problems
by anime fanfic lover327
Summary: Lucy decides to go back to her father's estate to settle things about the past when she ends up with more than she bargained for. Disclaimer: I do NOT own the anime or characters used in this Fanfiction, except for the OC's.


/ A small summary of this story is that Lucy decides to go back to her father's estate to settle things about the past when she ends up with more than she bargained for. /

/ This Fan fiction is the alternate thing that could have happened after the Phantom Lord incident. Sorry if you notice the different types of writing there were two writers in the process of this fan fiction so the writing styles are kind of different. We also added a new member of Fairy Tail her characters' name is Aura Lie and she is one of the writers who participated in writing this. Lastly, to show actions I use these *, but enjoy it anyways. /

After the Phantom Lord incident Lucy decided to go back to the estate. Her farther demanded her to his office. When she got there her Father ordered her to never leave the manor or interact with anyone that isn't an aristocrat and sent her to her old room. Guards and dark guild members were guarding the entire estate.

(Lucy's P.O.V)

* I started to think while being thrown in my room forcibly by one of the guards.* I'm glad I left that note at my apartment for my Fairy Tail friends to see. * It read * Sorry guys, but I think the best thing for me now is to go home and deal with my past issues. Don't know what'll happen so if I don't come back to Fairy Tail well... I'm sorry. ~ Lucy

* Scene skip to Lucy's apartment, As usual Natsu and Happy came through the window saying * Hey Lucy wanna go on a j... * He stopped when he finally saw she wasn't there so he checked everywhere until he stopped at her desk, picked up a note left by her and started to read it .* What? Why? * Natsu asked as he looked down feeling sad. Happy flew over and sat on Natsu's shoulder reading the note still in his hands. Then Natsu looked back at the note when he noticed a weird smell coming from it he started to smell the note and he asked * Salty? Was Lucy crying!? * He, with no thought after that jumped out her window, dropping the note on the floor of her room and rushed to her fathers' estate. *

* As Natsu reached the edge of town Gray, Erza, and Cana were there coming back from a job. Natsu stopped in his tracks and asked * Hey guys what are you doing here? Gray: Coming back from a job, what do u think? Erza: Natsu, why were you running? * Natsu stays silent and thinks * Man if I tell them they'll find out about how I feel for Lucy. * Cana raises her hand holding a few cards. * The cards say you where going to Lucy's estate. Is that true? * Natsu turns his head the other direction, blushing * No. Erza: Alright we'll come with you. Natsu: What, Why? * Erza didn't reply *

* Time skip to Lucy's estate* Everyone had their mouths open with amazement. * Gray: What the... Natsu: Forget about where she lives! We need to get her back! * They charge in and they're stopped by a group of guards and dark guild members.

* After the men stopped Natsu and the others they said* No visitors for the Heartfilia family! * Erza became a little angered not being able to do what she wanted and got ready to take out them out when Gray stopped her and pulled her over so he could whisper something. He whispered * I have a plan just follow my lead, okay? * She nodded and Gray said * Okay.* Smiling as they all started to walk away, except Natsu, leaving him completely clueless. He decided that they all gave up and he was going to fight the guards when Erza quickly grabbed him by the ear and jerked him away. They walked to a forest still on the estate and Gray began to tell his plan on how they could get into the building.* Well, * he started.* I think we should sneak in. We should most likely have the upper hand the conversation Happy flew off to the guild. That night they climbed the gates of the Heartfilia mansion. * Natsu thought to himself * Lucy, I'm coming!

* Meanwhile, Lucy was trying hard to overhear the guards across the door of her room. * Guard 1: Are you kidding me they think they could just walk on in. Guard 2: Yeah, but they walked away as soon as I told them no visitors. Lucy: Who's they? Guard 1: Do you remember any of them? Guard 2: Yeah there's this one guy who had a scaly looking scarf on and there was this flying blue cat thing too. Lucy: Natsu and Happy they came for me!?

* Meanwhile outside * Erza: Hey, has anyone seen happy? Gray & Natsu: Nope. * Erza looked a little worried about what Happy might do.

(Aura Lie's P.O.V)

* Meanwhile at the guild * Happy: Hey has anyone seen Aura Lie!? Mira: Happy, whats the matter? Happy: I don't have time to explain! Where is she? Aura: Hey, Happy is something the matter? * Happy explains everything outside the guild hall. * Aura: Really, Natsu and the others are going on their way to help Lucy. Okay I'll lend a hand, but I don't know what use I'll be. Happy: What are you talking about your Heavens magic is all we need. * I nod and we set out. * Happy: We won't make it in time at this rate. Aura Lie: Okay then * I stopped. * Heavens wings give us all your strength! Hermes! * We started to glow in a green light. * Happy: Hey now we can get their faster! * I nodded. We hurried as fast as we could and made it their just in time when Natsu, Gray, Cana and Erza were in a fight with some dark wizard guild members and guards.*

* Natsu looks up when he hears Happy scream * Natsu! * Aura is standing away from the fight on the ground and Natsu jumped up as Happy catched him.* Now lets finish this! * Natsu yelled * Fire Dragon Roar! * He sucked in some fire from one of the gaurds' torches and attacked. After he fried most of them Gray, Cana and Erza finished the job! They all then proceeded on the way to the mansion. Natsu started to walk really quietly and had his scarf wrapped around his face because earlier when they were going over their plan Gray said to act like a ninja. Anyways, they finally snuck to the entrance seeing two guards one completely asleep and the other slowly falling asleep.*

(Lucy's P.O.V)

* Meanwhile with Lucy in her room* I started to here foot steps coming closer and closer. * I thought to myself as I started to look for my keys, that I didn't notice had been taken and the foot steps stopped. * What? * I thought waiting for someone to come in my room, but no one came. So I walked over to the bed of my old room still as pink and girly just the way I left it and opened my suitcase, pulling out a picture of Happy, Natsu and me. I looked at it then layed back on my bed hugging the picture whispering over and over * Where are you? I miss you!

* Place skip to Lucy's dads study * So are you sure you want me to do this sir? * A man's voice asked * Yes, it's for the best if it was any other way she wouldn't want to forget. * Lucy's dad replied and the man left, quickly and quietly he snuck outside and Natsu felt a light tap on his shoulder then fainted. However, no one noticed but Aura did and walked over waking him back up.*

(Lucy's P.O.V)

* Another place swap to Lucy in her room* Oh No not again! * I thought as I heard those foot steps again. * I started to hear my door creak open. I put my pillow over my face and yelled * Go away! * I heard nothing back but felt a warm hand grab my arm and with the other hand taking the pillow. When I saw who it was I started to blush uncontrollably. * It was Natsu! * I yelled in my head then I said * Natsu?! * Kind of quietly while still being in shock. He smiled his usual smile and said * Hey Lucy! * I smiled and without thinking hugged him, but the weird thing was he hugged me back. I blushed when he did and then he said pulling away from my arms. * Hey let's go back to the guild Lucy! * I was going to say something before he forcibly grabbed my arm and started dragging me to the door of my old room. He let go to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He looked back at me and said * Um... Lucy I think it's locked. * He said and I looked down disappointed then let out a sigh * Well I guess I'm right back where I started... * I said then finished in a mumble while smiling at the ground * But at least now I'm with you. * Natsu didn't hear the last thing and began to mess with the door trying in every way to open it he even tried all his fire magic on it then I stopped him saying. * Natsu that won't work this rooms walls were created out of a material that even dragons can't break through it was created as a princesses tower to keep oneself safe. * He asks * So that's why there's no windows? * I reply * Yea. * He started again. * Just give up already! * I yell, without trying too. He stops again, looks at me and walks towards me. * Whats wrong Lucy? * He asks * Um..* I start to blush * Nothing, but I guess we're stuck here, so I'm going to sleep. * I walk over to my bed and lay down. Natsu gets in my bed too and wraps his arms around my waist. * Wh...What a-are you doing N-Natsu?! * I stutter while asking and start to intensely blush. * Well... *he starts to talk* I um...* He sits up with his arms still around me pulling me up and ,some how, landing on his lap.* I-I uhhh...I l-l... * I start to think to myself as he's stuttering* Whats he gonna say? Wait is he? No! He is! Oh my Natsu's blushing! * I come out of thought when I hear him say * Lucy, I LOVE YOU! * I look at him, smile and say * I love you too! * I leaned in and so did he for our first kiss. Then we layed back down, he still had his arms around my waist, I snuggled closer to him and we went to sleep. *

* Meanwhile outside, Gray whispers to Cana and Erza * How are we gonna get in there? Gray: What's taking Natsu so long? Aura Lie: Well we sent him by himself he is probably fighting. * Erza nods * Gray: Ice Make Lance! Erza: Requip!...Purgatory Armor! Aura: Heavens wings lend me your strength! Athena! Hermes! Erza, Gray your speed and attack is higher! Erza & Gray: Thanks. Happy: I still don't understand your magic Aura Lie. * Pauses and goes into teaching corner. * Aura: My magic is like incantation magic. I call upon the Greek gods Hermes, Athena, Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, ext. I have different types of incantations; They're separated in following classes: Support, Defense, Attack, and Healing. Now to go more in depth. Support magic has the purpose to raise ones defense, speed, attack, stuff like that. Defense magic is the only magic I have that I don't need to recite incantations for or call for the help of the gods; this class-type magic is only used for protecting me, I can attack and defend with it. Then there's Attack; I can only call upon the most and for-most main gods: Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus. Sadly, I can only use the incantations for Hades. I don't know the rest. Then finally Healing; It's incantation is a little different. It's the only one that I don't need to call for the Gods help but there are different incantations for each different kind of healing. For example restoring health & healing status problems like poison and paralysis are different. Did you catch-all that, Happy? Happy: Aye! * Continues to battle * Ice Make Hammer! * Erza gets slashed by a sword * Erza: Ahhh, why you! Aura: Here. Angels trumpets here my plea! Camorra! * Erza's wound slowly begin to disappear. * Erza: Thanks * I smile. * Happy: So that's one of your Healing-type magic. Aura: Yup! * Fast forward to end of fight * Gray: * Notices he's not wearing pants * Gaaaa! Erza: * releases requip. * *We run towards Lucy's room and made it to the hallway upstairs.* Where do you think your going? Gray: Whose there!? * The man from earlier drops from ceiling. * Gray: You guys get going I'll deal with him! * They nod and leave the scene. *

(Gray's P.O.V)

I looked at this weird, cloaked in a black cloth looking ninja guy and stood in my ice make stance ready for battle when I heard him mutter * You ruined it all of it! How could you?! * I looked at that guy with a weird expression and asked * What are you talking about? * The ninja jumped up and over me as I just watched him and in a blink of an eye I heard * Gray-sama? * come from behind me and when I turned around it was Juvia! * What are you doing here, Juvia? * He asks not even remembering that the ninja he was fighting just disappeared, and Juvia replied * Why don't you love, Juvia? * She asked looking down at the ground beginning to tear up and then her voice sounded angry.* Well fine if you love Juvia's love rival more than Juvia, FINE! * She looks back up with anger and tears in her eyes as she turns her hands into water whips and looks at Gray about to attack. * Wh-What are you doing Juvia? * I ask concerned for my love, I mean nakama,friend.* If Juvia can't have you no one can! * She starts to whip her water at me repeatedly, all I did was block and block because I couldn't fight her, but she fought for a long time until she trapped me in a bubble full of water and I knowing it would hurt her if I froze it I stopped and gave up, but right before I was about to lose cautiousness she stopped the bubble and than hugged me saying * Sorry dude! * I looked at her, but she wasn't her she was me! * What is happening!? * I ask as I layed on the ground to tired to fight and the other Gray replied to me saying * Well, you see I have amazing magic where I can touch whom ever I want and can gain memories, actions, feelings, powers and appearance. * I looked at him and ask while panting * Well how did you look like Juvia she's not here? He replies in my voice * Well I can touch objects others have touched and you just happened to have this blue handkerchief hanging out of your boxers, by the way you've been in your boxers this whole time. * I look at him and say * Wow! WHAT!?

* (Meanwhile in Lucy's room) * Natsu gets up and still tries to bust down the door. * Fire Dragon Iron Fist! Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame! * Lucy chuckling like he's crazy * Come on not even a dent! * Lucy gets up, hugs Natsu and starts to blush. Natsu holds on to her arm and turns around to kiss Lucy. * Aura: Hey Lucy, Natsu where are you? * Running down the hall yelling. * Lucy yells at the door. * Were in here! * Natsu joins and yells * The doors locked and we can't get out! Aura: Don't worry I see the lock. Give me a minute! * A white feather appears and Aura starts to pick the lock. * Happy: Is that the defense magic you where talking about? * I nod. * (Click) * Aura gasps with delight. * It's open! * Natsu jumps out the door and knocks Aura and Happy forward yelling * Freedom! Happy: Lucy, I got your keys back from the guard back there. Here! * Lucy's eyes sparkled with delight. * Natsu: Hey where's Gray and Erza? Cana: Huh? Erza was just with us. Aura: Oh, I saw her running towards Gray when we turned to the right for the 3rd time. Was I supposed to tell you? * Without any more discussion they pulled Aura like a rag doll and rush towards Erza and Gray*

(Back to Gray and his P.O.V)

Then Erza , Natsu, Lucy, Aura,Happy and Cana came running down the hall and other me started to act like me. He stripped to his boxers and put my handkerchief in his pocket.* Hey are you alri... * Lucy started, but didn't finish when she saw there were two of us and both in the same boxers. * What? Which one's the real one? * Natsu asks * Lucy said * Lets find out! So Gray and Gray who was your teacher? * We both looked down sadly and said * Ul. Can we not talk about that? * Lucy looked at us and noticed the handkerchief hanging out of the other Grays' pocket. She asked Erza * Didn't Juvia slip that into Grays' boxer pocket before he left? * She replied * Yea. * Ezra replied. * Okay we have found out which is which! * Lucy announced * That is the real gray * She said while she pointed to the fake. * I was left in the hallway and pinned to the wall with Erza's swords as they all walked away.

(Impostor's P.O.V)

* Thinking to myself I connected to a radio system and I did so-so quietly that even Natsu couldn't hear what I was talking about with Lucy's father to tell him what the situation is, saying * Sir the plan has gotten off track, but I am still working on it soon your daughter and this dragon slayer will be a thing of the past! * Lucy's dad replies * Good just don't give up I do not approve of this dragon slayer. * Then I turn off the communications to her father and think to myself. * I know exactly what I'll do! I'll weasel my way in with Natsu then make Lucy think I'm him. Then, I will crush her in the worst way possible making her hate Natsu. On top of that she wont be able to get back with her precious dragon slayer because he will have already been broken hearted! Bwaahahahahaha! * I laugh evilly in my head.*

* Natsu started to sniff the air and smelled food from a kitchen near by and ran away. Lucy followed him. The man grinned evilly and then transformed into Erza.* Erza: W-What the. Erza started doing funny poses and the man followed her lead. Aura: Hey, I got it. Heavens Wings lend me your strength! Aphrodite! The man then turned back to his original form. Gray: Hey what the!? Aura: Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty. This incantation is used in several ways, but in this case I used it to show his REAL self. Erza: Requip! Flight Armor! * Erza slashes at the guy a lot and he as dodges swiftly. Erza thinks to herself * Why can't I hit him? This is getting frustrating! Aura: Heavens wings lend me your strength! Athena! Hermes! * Erza started to glow in a green light. * Erza: Thanks Aura! * Aura nodded with a stern look on her face and wondered. * Where did Lucy and Nastu go?

* Meanwhile, Lucy yelled * Natsu, can you slow down!? Happy: Lucy, I don't think he can hear you he probably smells food somewhere. * Lucy then had an idea * Hey, Natsu did you forget about that guy from earlier! * She yelled then started to speak like she was bragging. * Gray fought that guy pretty fast earlier.* Natsu's attention was converted to Lucy's words and he stopped running. * You know now that I think about it Gray's kinda hot, not to mention strong! * Lucy turns around and Natsu starts to walk towards Lucy. * I might just fall for him! He doesn't run away in a fight or ignore me! HAHAHAHAHA * Natsu grabbed Lucy by her shoulder, turned her around and hugged her tightly. * Lucy. * he whispered in her ear. * Don't leave me. * Lucy embarrassed Natsu and as they hugged each other Happy said * Oooooooh you're in looooove! Natsu & Lucy: We are. * During the NaLu moment someone was watching them and wasn't very happy. * How dare, the insolent little...after all the things I've done for her! * He tried to radio the man again, but didn't pick up. He threw the radio across the room and had a fit. * I WILL END THIS NONSENSE!

(Time skip *Natsu and Lucy are now in the fight)

Open, gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus! * Ding-dong, MOOO * is looking good. Fire Dragon, Iron Fist! Requip! Black Wing Armor! Ice Make Lance! Angel's trumpets do not let my wish be unfulfilled! Angel's Sanctuary! There. * Natsu gets a hard kick to the stomach * Huh, it doesn't hurt as much. That's because I used Angel's Sanctuary, it cuts all damage by half. * Taurus leaves * Open, gate of the Archer! Sagittarius! Ohh Moshi-Moshi. Get'em Sagittarius! Yes, right away. Fire Dragon Roar! Ice Make Hammer! Heaven's wings lend me your strength! Hermes, Athena, Ares! Accuracy, attack, and speed has been raised! Fire Dragon Talon! Gray Unison Raid! Right! Heavens Wheel! Ice Make Lance! AHHHHH

(Time jump all attacks has been avoided not a scratch.)

Natsu: Man whats with this guy. Lucy: * pants and thinks * I already went through two of my spirits. My limits almost up. Erza: Why? Aura: If this keeps up I'm going to have to...I don't even want to think about it. * pant * Heehee looks like I'm winning. * Aura thinks to herself * My suppression is going to where off soon. * pant * We have to stop him. Fast! Gray: I'm almost on empty guys.* Aura stands up.* Aura: Heavens Gate here my plea. Open for thee and save this tormented soul. Please lend me the power I seek. I call upon you...Hades! * A blast of fire with tremendous power shoots from her hand towards...Natsu and Natsu eats the flames. Aura talks to herself * Thank goodness I thought of an alternative plan. * Aura faints from exhaustion.* Lucy: Aura Lie! Happy: Don't worry she'll be fine she's just tired.* Cana runs to Aura's side and and uses a healing card on her. *

* Meanwhile, Lucy has attacked from the left side, Gray and Ezra and Natsu in the front when Ezra quickly comes up with an idea and yells * Follow my lead! * to Gray. Then she points swords at the wizard from the right and they ,Ezra and Gray, run up straight forwards at the evil shape-shifting wizard while, Lucy uses her last bit of energy to summon Capricorn, Erza controls her swords sending them in for a finale blow and Natsu attacks with all his strength from the right!* * Erza starts to think to her self. * He'll never be able to dodge from all directions. * Then she comes out of thought when she is blinded by a dark cloud of mist, but when it clears their opponent has vanished and there were two Natsu's.

* Both of them looked at each other and yelled * W-who are you!? Gray: What two Natsus! I'm pretty sure one was enough! * Lucy shocked and confused wondered which one was the real one.* Lucy: Hey Happy is Aura Lie awake yet. Happy: No, she used a lot of her Magic energy. * Lucy grits her teeth and a plan popped into her head. * Okay if you're the real Natsu then which city did we first meet each other. Both: Hargion town. Okay then this is a question only Natsu could answer correctly! If Happy went to a store and bought 10 fish, 13 lobsters, 9 octopi, and 6 crabs. If Happy was in a good mood, how many of each one would he willingly give you? * Happy thinks in his head. * I know this question, I told Lucy about it one time. The answer is 4 fish, 2 lobsters, 3 Octopi, and no crabs. Fake Natsu: That's a ridicules question how should I know Happy is so confusing. Real Natsu: 4 fish, 2 lobsters, 3 octopus, and no crabs. *Gasp* That's right! Fake: H-h-how is he right? Lucy: That's because Natsu knows Happy. * smile * The Fake turns back into himself and races towards 's (Lucy's dad) office. Erza: After him! Happy carry Aura Lie. Aura: Right. All: Lets go! (inside the office) You failed miserably, Edward. This will not be tolerated. Edward: I'm sorry. Lucy's Dad: Thankfully your incompetence gave me an idea. He walked over to his desk and pushed a button

*Meanwhile outside the office*

Alright were almost there! * Aura regains conscientiousness ans asked * What happened? Hey she's up! * Lucy yells and Happy puts her back on the ground. Aura are you okay? * Lucy asked with concern in her voice. * Yeah I'm okay Lucy, oh and before I forget. Who is low on Magic power. * Everyone raises their hand. * * Aura giggles * Angle's trumpets hear my plea. Use my strength for your wish. Charge! Everyone: Hey my body it feels stronger. Aura: That's because this incantation allows me to harvest vast amounts of Magic Energy and distribute it to whoever I what to but I can only do it certain conditions. Natsu: Alright I'm all fired up!

* The group of wizards were just outside of Lucy's father's office getting ready to battle when Lucy heard a sound like a cling noise so she left from outside of the door to the hallway just a while away from where they were standing when she bent over,picking up a key and noticing it was Aquarius's. She gasps while trying not to think about what Aquarius is going to do to her now. Then, Cana came out of the room standing behind Lucy who was frozen. *

*Meanwhile with the rest of the group, a couple of moments go by and before they knew it they were all falling from the room they were once standing in. Natsu looks up calling * Everyone try to grab on to something in the mean time Happy fly up and see if we can get out! * Gray yelled at Natsu as they were falling * You moron we are falling in mid-air of course there isn't gonna be anything to grab on too! * Natsu and Gray begin to fight in the air as they are falling. Natsu stops to notice Lucy was gone. He yelled out * Lucy! LUCY! Where are yo... * He started to ask when the impact of his butt landing on the hard, stone ground stopped him. * OOOwww! * He said rubbing his butt. He stood up trying to look like nothing happened when he saw he was all alone. *

* Skip to Erza; She began to think to herself as she went to explore the walls * We must have landed in some type of labyrinth or something. *

* Skip to Gray * Where is that idiot? * Gray said as he stood up looking around * Hmm... I wonder where everyone went?

* Skip to Aura Lie; Aura opened her eyes seeing a blue ground before she sat up and then proceeded to stand up looking around and saw no one then looked back down * Oh, hi Happy gomen, sorry, for landing on you. * She said as she looked at him with swirls still in his eyes. She picked him up and started to look around when she stated * I think this is a maze?!

* Place skip to Lucy*, sorry for all the skips.

* She was still frozen in place unable to not think about what Aquarius was gonna do to her then she quickly snapped out of it when she heard Natsu call * Lucy! * She ran to the room she was last in to see Natsu standing with Cana saying you can go. Cana leaves and Lucy runs to Natsu asking * What happened? Where did everyone go? * She asked with concern in her voice. * You were gone for a while Lucy we finished fighting a while ago and the others went home I told them you'd be fine with me. * Edward began to think and hope. * I really hope she doesn't notice that it's only been like five minutes. * Lucy looked down trying to think of how long she might have been frozen and then thought well maybe the terror of her thought of an angry Aquarius could have tuned out her hearing of the battle. * She shook her head and looked back up saying * Yeah, sorry about that Natsu. * Edward walked over to Lucy putting his arm around her and said * Lets go home! * She started to walk with him out of the estate when she stopped and asked * Natsu where's Happy? * He smiled and said * He wanted to go see Carla. So, uh Lucy why did you come here anyways? * He asked as we were still standing out side the estate. Lucy's eyes shot wide open when she remembered why she was there and began to think * So since Natsu and the others got rid of all the guards and wizards my father can no longer keep me here and he will have no other choice than to listen to what I had to say. * So she pulled away from Natsu and in a flash she was in her dads study telling him off, then Natsu and Lucy left to go back to her apartment.*

That night Natsu and the others were still in the maze trying to get out. Fire Dragon Iron Fist! * Flames did not appear in his fist like normal * What come on!

* Skip to Erza * So these walls are sound & magic proof. This is a problem.

* Skip to Aura Lie * AGH! I hate dark cramped places! Get me out of here! Not to mention I can't use magic! Happy: You need to calm down. Ah that's it *Aura pulled out a blade from her necklace* What, you had a blade!? Yup now I can mark where we already went and if anyone came by a route I marked they might fallow it. * Happy nodded happily. *

* Skip to Lucy's Dad * Hehe this is fun watching them running around like the rats they are. I need to make sure that Pinkie here doesn't get out before Edward does his job and I have the perfect thing too. HAHAHA!

* Skip back to Natsu * Man I can't seem to get around here. * sniff * Huh that's... Aura! * Runs over to one of her markers. * Huh, what's this? It looks kinda like a face. * sniff-sniff * Huh, there's more. Oh I get it * Natsu starts running to the source of the smell *

* Skip to Erza * I can't get any bearings. Hey wasn't I just over here. * Turns around and sees Aura's marker. * Huh, it's a face and Aura's name oh I got it. * Punches wall, leaves dent and writes the letter E * There now to fallow her markers!

* Skip to Aura * Happy: Aura Lie why are you taking your time to make a mark. Your drawing a picture of your-self, why not just put an X. That's because Natsu, Gray, Lucy, or Erza won't know what it is or who it's from. Happy: Oh.

* Skip to Gray * Found another. This one looks fresh. * Turns and see's a big dent in wall and the letter E * Erza huh, I'll just follow them and I'll find them.

Happy: Aura I can feel a breeze. Aura: What really!? Happy: Yeah behind this wall. Man and I still can't use magic. Hey Aura Lie, Happy! Huh Natsu! Natsu! * Happy runs to Natsu and jumps in the arms* Hey buddy. Natsu, Happy sensed a breeze behind the wall. Can you break it? Breaking stuff is What I do best! HAAAAAAA! * Natsu says as he punches wall and breaks it.* Hey, I can see a garden! Yahoo! Yay! Erza & Gray: AURA LIE, NATSU, HAPPY! Erza, Gray good to see you.

* Skip to Lucy's Dad * NO NO NOOOooooOOo, why now? I've got to do something! * Looks at the emergency button he installed encase something like this happened* Ahhhh * Slams his hand on the button like his life depended on it. * The wall Natsu broke down started to close back up. This startled everyone and they tried to get out, but failed. All the walls were covered in thick metal. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Erza: Calm down Natsu. Natsu: But we were so close. Aura: Hey, wait has anyone seen Lucy? * Everyone's attention turned towards Aura Lie. * All: Your Right! Happy:Lucy! Aura:Luuuucy! Gray:Lucy! Erza:Lucy if you can here us say something! Natsu:LUCY, WHERE ARE YOOOOOOU! Nothing she's not answering. * Natsu starts to punch the wall out of frustration* Lucy, Lucy might have been out side! LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYY! Gray: Natsu calm down your going to make things worse! Shut Up Gray! LUCY! LUCY!

*In the past outside the maze before everyone escaped and then got trapped again with Lucy and Edward.*

* When they got back to Lucy's apartment she took a bath and by the time she was out and in her pajama's it was pretty late and Edward was thinking about staying the night. He came out of thought when Lucy said * You know Natsu it's getting kinda late.. * She looked at him with a small smile forming. * Yea, okay Lucy. * He said, then she layed down on her bed getting ready to go to sleep when Edward hopped in the bed with her. At first she felt like kicking him out then thought about what happened earlier that day, with them getting together and everything. Edward first was laying on the opposite side of her, on the bed facing away from her and Lucy began to think * Why is he not doing what he did that one night? This isn't like Natsu. What if he feels... * When he started to go through Natsu's memories and noticed that's not how Natsu sleeps when there together and he immediately turn her way and cuddled her just like Natsu did that night in her old room and she snuggled back towards him and they fell asleep like that and her last thought was * Never mind.

* Later that morning when Edward woke up, he woke up before Lucy and opened his eyes to her face not even inches away from his. He could feel her breath every time she would breathe. He started to feel his face get hot and started to wonder * WHAT? Am I seriously blushing? Why I go through this kind of stuff all the time obeying Mr. Heartfilia's wishes so why is it any different this time? * He came out of thought when Lucy began to move and he quickly closed his eyes ,remembering that Natsu never wakes up first, and pretends to sleep when his eyes open slowly as he feels Lucy kiss him. When she opened her eyes to see her new boyfriend, oh how she loved to finely be able to say that, anyways she pulled away saying * Oh, Good morning. * Then she asked * Um... Are you okay your face is really red? * This question just caused Edward's face to become even more red. He tried his best to think of a reason but instead he just blurted out the first thing to come to mind * Lucy, I think I'm sick. * She then sat up feeling his forehead * Yea you might be, Natsu. * She said with concern in her voice as she got up * Don't move, okay. * Edward layed there listening to exactly what she had said as she ran to the bathroom and came back with a wet rag, she layed it on his on his forehead and told him just to try to get some rest. Edward trying to get in touch with his inner Natsu protested saying * But Lucy we have to go to the guild and get a job. * She looked at him and replied * Natsu you seem sick so me knowing that you could be sick means that I am not letting you out of my sight! * She smiled at him after saying that and he just closed his eyes trying to sleep. Once in a while he would slightly wake up, keeping his eyes closed, hearing Lucy say things to him quietly or her laying on his chest.*

* Before either of them knew it they slept the day away and they both woke up around 8 pm. However, Lucy woke up first this time and when she opened her eyes all she saw was Natsu's 6 pack. She looked up and saw his arms around her, she hugged him and when she tried to get up he wouldn't let go, eventually waking him up. But the first words he said weren't * Good morning or What time is it? * His first words were * Hey Lucy.. * He started to smile as he sat up and sitting Lucy on his lap * What Natsu? * He looked at her then asked * Wanna go on a date? * She looked at him surprised then her surprise turned to a smile * Sure, where too? * He replied * It's a surprise just get ready. * She left to the bathroom while Edward began to make food for a picnic and got cleaned up, himself. About an hour later Lucy came out of the bathroom and Edward quickly got her from behind, tying his scarf around her eyes saying * You look nice Lucy! * Lucy said * Thanks Natsu, but is the blind fold really necessary? * Edward said * Yes it is * He lead her out side and all the way to the Sola tree and he told her * Lucy don't move just stand there okay? * She trusted him and just stood there as he set up the picnic then he undid his scarf. She looked at him with eyes full of tears and hugged him saying * Natsu you're so sweet! Thank you. * He hugged her back saying * You're welcome. * Then he smiled, whipped away her tears and grabbed her hand leading them to the picnic. He ate little by little trying not to look like a pig and as Lucy went to grab one of the strawberries he grabbed it first saying * Lucy open up. *As he held the strawberry in front of her mouth she took at bite and said while she was chewing.* Huh, this isn't like you Natsu, you have barely touched your food. * He kept his expression calm even though he was really worried as he thought * Oh shoot this guy is supposed to be a pig. * He came out of thought saying * Huh, oh its nothing my stomach has been bothering me a little so that's why I'm not eating much. * She replied * Oh okay let's go back to my place and I'll make you some tea. * They finished a little more of their food and Lucy hugs Edwards arm while walking back to her apartment. *

A month pasted and during that time Lucy was deeply heartbroken due to Edward dating Lisanna. Lucy has not left her apartment very often and only comes out on occasion. When ever she saw Natsu or what she thought was Natsu she would run away. Lucy was so depressed she didn't even realize what was really going on.

*Meanwhile in the Maze* (Aura Lie's P.O.V)

* Natsu kept punching the wall desperately. * Natsu stop its been like 4 days now! You aren't tired yet? * Gray said. * Shut up Gray I'm getting out of here! * Natsu thinks to himself with concern. * Lucy please be okay. Man I'm getting hungry. Yeah to bad we don't have any food, huh. * I looked down but Happy wasn't there. As I looked up slowly I saw him using his magic * H-happy your using magic! Why didn't you tell us! * I looked at Natsu's hands, they were all messed up. I looked back at the metal wall and there was only a few dents. * Natsu...let me see your hands. Since we can use magic again for some reason, Angle's trumpets hear my plea. Camora! * Natsu's hands became covered with white feathers a few seconds later they broke apart like shattered glass. Natsu's hands weren't messed up anymore. * Hey thanks. Alright I'm Fired up! Fire Dragon Iron Fist! Requip! Heavens Wheel! Ice Make Lance! Max Speed Attack! * Happy hit the wall and fainted. * Angle's trumpets hear my plea. Camora! Damn! Not even a dent. Heavens wings lend me your strength! Athena! Hermes! Ares! * A spot of the wall glowed in a green light. * Huh, whats that? I calculated the weakest area of the wall. We'll all hit there. Alright! I'm Fired Up! Feathers of thy's light come forth! * 150 feathers appeared * Circle Sword! Ice Make Saucer! Fire Dragon Roar! Release! * Smoke starts to settle and everyone pants. * Anything? Happy: Nope not even a scratch. Erza: If Gajeel were here he could just eat it. Wait, how come Natsu's doing more damage! * We noticed Natsu's punches were leaving more of a dent. * Wait, that's right metal melts! I got it guys! Natsu I need your help to make this work. Guys get behind us. It's about to get a little hot in here. * I had a grin on my face. * Oh I get it. Heavens gate hear my plea. Open for thee and save this tormented soul. Please lend me the power that I seek..., Fire Dragon..., Hades! Roar! * An immense amount of powerful flames were aimed at the metal wall * Happy: You're doing it its melting! Aura: Natsu keep it up a little longer! Natsu: Then you better do the same! * I nod. * Erza, Gray use Unison Raid when we stop! I need you cool the wall down! Both: Right! * We stopped. * Now Gray! Right! Requip! Sea Empress Armor! Ice Make: Freeze Lance! AHHHHHH! * The wall cooled down and became brittle. * Erza: Now I understand. * I nod. * Okay now lets give it everything we got. Heavens Wings lend me your strength! Athena! Ares! Requip! Black Wing! Ice Make: Lance! Fire Dragon Lotus Flame Blade! Feathers of Thy's Light come forth! Release! Max Speed Attack! * Smoke starts to settle in * Did we do it!? * Smoke disperses and we see a large hole.* Yeah! Alright! Finally we can get out of here! I looked over at Natsu he wasn't cheering like everyone else. I walked over to him and asked what was wrong. * I got a bad feeling.* Natsu replied * Is it Lucy? * I asked * Yeah. * He replied with a serious expression. * Well, lets hurry then. * I said as we rushed back to Magnolia as fast as we could! * Hey guys were back! Where have you been? Out. Hey has anyone seen Lucy. * Natsu asked. * No. * Everyone noticed two Natsus and gasp while saying * WHAT IN THE WORLD! * After Natsu asking he started smelling around to see if he could pick up Lucy's sent, completely ignoring everyone in the guilds questions, the other Natsu and as soon as he concluded that she wasn't there he was out the door and on the way to her apartment and eating all the fire that he passed on the way.*

* Meanwhile a Lucy's apartment, She was locking her doors and windows like she did everyday to make sure if Natsu ever came back to her she wouldn't have to deal with it and feel any worse than she already did, but when she finished she left to the bathroom to take a nice soothing bath which was really her only happiness anymore. She thought she heard her window by her bed open and shut but she was recalling all the entrances she had locked and relaxed thinking she locked that one too. When it turns out that-that was the only one she forgot to lock. Natsu came in through the window, closed it slowly and quietly and sat on her bed waiting for her to come out.

* When Lucy came out of the bathroom she was smiling, for her first smile in weeks, and her eyes closed while drying her hair with one towel and another one around her. Natsu sighed in relief knowing she was okay and smiled, but as soon as she saw him she dropped her hair towel, ran back into the bathroom locking the door behind her. She put her head against the door and cried as she slowly started to slide down to the floor eventually being in a fetal position and facing away from the door. At first Natsu thought she was just surprised to see him and went to get ready, but no not even a minute went by when he started to smell tears. He got up quickly moving towards the door asking * Lucy what's wrong? * She just began to cry even harder at the sound of his voice, she then started to quietly ask * Why? Just why? Why now when I was doing so well too! * Natsu heard her wondering what had happened in the last few days, to him, of his absence. He decided to ask. * Lucy whats wrong? You can tell me I mean we are together. * He said with concern and compassion in his voice. All she did was cry the most she had ever as she yelled * NOT ANYMORE WE'RE NOT! * Natsu's expression went from concern to anger and confusion. Lucy started to think about every single good thing that happened in her life and it all trailed back to Natsu he was her everything, her one star that always shined until that star was stolen away from her and she began to hyperventilate having problems breathing she eventually passed out. Natsu could hear her clunk hitting the floor pretty hard so he broke the door knob of her bathroom, picked her up off the floor and tried his best to help her by putting her back in her bed to sleep. *

* He left out the same window he came in and angrily stomped his way to the guild. As soon as he got in there he was so angry he grabbed the other Natsu right by the neck and held him a good 8 inches in the air asking in an angry voice * WHAT DID YOU DO TO LUCY!? * Edward tried to speak but couldn't because of Natsu choking him. Natsu asked again and this time tightened his grip when Lissanna bursted out * Natsu, Natsu broke up with Lucy for the sake of "our" future. * Natsu immediately dropped the grip of Edward making him fall to the ground and then dragged him by his legs all the way to the middle of the woods. When Edward woke up, Natsu had already tied him to a tree and he couldn't move but not even Natsu's magic could brake this material it was a magic draining material, often used in Edolas. Natsu began to talk to Edward about his actions and stated * You will tell me every single thing you did to Lucy good and bad or ELSE! * Edward gulped and thought * I think I've worked for Mr. Heartfilia to long anyways. * Edward opened his mouth and told him about all the dates and how happy Lucy was which made Natsu smile because at least she thought she was with him, but also jealous that it wasn't really him. Then Edward continued * However, after our like millionth date we went back to her apartment and I purposed to her and she said yes, we planned a not to very far away date but on the day of our wedding as she was standing there by the preacher I ran in-in my, I mean your normal old clothes and told her I found someone else which just so happened to be one of her close friends. She was upset, also that day I used her wedding day to marry Lissanna. * Natsu looked at Edward with the most angry look he could have ever given someone and asked * That all happened in 4 days! * Edward replied * Actually you all have been away for a month. * Then Natsu angrily left him there on the tree he was binded to and ran back to Lucy's apartment to find her asleep and Loki sitting by her bed watching her. But then he got up and kissed her forehead and sat back down. * Natsu looked threw the window as it began to rain thinking * Did she give up on me? Is she seriously with Loki? No, she couldn't be! If it's true than how could she?

(Aura's P.O.V)

* As Natsu looked through the window in shock I was passing by on my way to he Guild hall. I wasn't there at the time when everything was happening. Natsu, what are you doing!? Are you stalking Lucy or something!? * He jumped down from the window and told me everything. * WHAT! How, when, WHAT! * An idea flashed into my head. * Natsu, come with me hurry! * We rushed back to that forest, untied Edward, and dragged him to the guild hall. Then, I shouted out real pissed off. * OKAY LISTEN UP YOU WILL OBEY EVERYTHING I TELL YOU TO OR YOUR DEAD! GOT IT! * He nodded his head really fast. * Mira: What's wrong Aura Lie this is the first time I saw you so angry? He pissed me off. * I said with a stern face and deep tone. * Oh, okay. * She replied. * Heavens wings lend me your stength! Let thy's true colors be shown! Aphrodite! * That turned him back to his original form. * WHAT THE! Macao: What did you do? Exactly, what it looks like. * I said as I grab the collar of his shirt. * Okay, you have two options and ONLY two. 1. You will go with Me and Natsu and explain every thing that just happened to Lucy or 2. I kill you. * He didn't talk for about 3 min. * Okay then I guess that makes option number two, I'm feeling nice today so I'll let you live for a little while. * Raises hand and a florescent light appeared in my hand. The light grew until it hit the ground. * Erza: Is that a whip? Yes and it stings a lot. * I reply as Edward tries to run away. * Natsu: Where do you think your going you deserve this after what you've done. * He threw him towards me. * Oh Heavens and angles please erase his sins. I beg of thee, I plea for thee not to pass judgment on thy for I plea for sins to be no more. Allow thy to pass judgment on thee for thy's sins. Your time of punishment has come. * Lashes whip at floor. * Ed: Okay, Okay I'll do it! I'll tell her! * My face became all cheery again. * That's good to here. Now then let's go!

* I leave the guild hall with Natsu & Edward and head to Lucy's. * Guild: She's a devil. Aura: Okay here goes nothing. * I knock on the door and she said. * Hello? Hey, Lucy it's been a while. Ah Aura! * Lucy said kind of happy. * Can we all come in? * Lucy opens the door up wider and sees Natsu * NO! * She yells angrily and trys to close the door but I stop her. * Lucy we need to talk. * We all went inside and sat down. I could tell she was uncomfortable so I sent them out side in the hallway for a minute. Lucy what happened the past month? * She told me. * Okay, but are you sure he did that? * I asked. * YES! HE DID IT HAD TO BE...! * I cut her off. * Listen Lucy! That wasn't Nastu! * She was shocked * Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy and I were still at your father's estate! Did you even notice we were gone? Lucy: No I haven't. Now that that's cleared up. * I said as I went to the door and brought them in. * Natsu, the real one stand over here. * I undid the enchantment on Edward. * You, transform into Nastu! NOW! * He did and Lucy gasped with shock. * Lucy as you can see the real Natsu is right here and the fake is right there. The real Natsu was trapped at your Dad's estate with me and the others. Lucy: What, but I..? Lucy, who you've been hangout with is a fraud. He was sent by your own father because he didn't approve of Natsu! Wake up Lucy, he's right there waiting for you! * She started crying. * Oh sorry I didn't mean to...eh Natsu: great job now look at what you've done. EH! HUH?! Lucy: I'm not crying cause I'm sad * hick * I'm crying because I'm happy. * Nastu walked up to her and gave her a hug * I think I'll leave now. * I dragged Ed out of her apartment with me. * Okay your free to go but if you something to hurt anyone in Fairy Tail again...I'LL KILL YOU. Okay but why are you letting me go you don't know if I'll come back and do it again. * He asked. * I know you won't. You've learned your lesson, I know you care for Lucy too so you would want to keep her happy too! *I smiled.* Yeah I guess your right. * He replied. * You know your magic is pretty cool. You should join Fairy Tail too. * I said * No way. * He replied. * Think about it. Have me as an enemy or have me as a friend. * I said. * Nah I'll take my chances. * He finally said as he walked away and was never seen again*

The End


End file.
